Mommy, Daddy, Is There A Santa Claus?
by BreezyWheezy07
Summary: Renesmee Carlie Cullen is excited about the impending Christmas season, as it is her very first one she will remember. But then she asks a question that may well ruin Christmas. Or will it?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Twilight Series, Stephenie Meyer does.

PLOT: Renesmee Carlie Cullen is excited about the impending Christmas season, as it is her very first one she will remember. But then she asks a question that may well ruin Christmas. Or will it?

MOMMY, DADDY, IS THERE A SANTA CLAUS?

I am so excited! Why, do you ask? Christmas is almost here! I'm looking forward to receiving my presents from Santa! But...you have to admit...I am kind of suspicious. I have so many questions about Santa...like:

Who, exactly, is Santa Claus?

What exactly does he do?

How does he travel to so many places in one short night?

Is Santa even real?

My Daddy is looking at me with amusement. I wonder why?

"Come here, Renesmee," Daddy said.

Mommy looked at Daddy with confusion in her eyes, as did Uncle Emmett (my favorite uncle), Uncle Jasper, Grandpa Carlisle, Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Alice (my favorite Aunt), and Grandma Esme. All Daddy could do was stare at them with the same amused expression he always wore when I thought something he found funny.

"Why don't you ask me what you want to know about Christmas, love?" Daddy asked as I climbed into his lap.

"Who is Santa Claus, Daddy?" I asked with a seriousness I knew was beyond my age.

"Well...that's an easy question, sweetheart. Santa Claus is the spirit-or, if you prefer, god- of giving or sharing gifts with people he loves and cares about. He even gives and shares to those that he does not know, but still does love."

"Wow...you answered two of my questions...here is my third, Daddy: "How does Santa travel to so many places in one seemingly short night?"

"Hmmm...a toughie, huh? Well...actually, I think Emmett might know the answer to this one..." Daddy replied.

Uncle Emmett stole me from Daddy's lap and set me on his own. "Well, now Nessie, let's see. There are many kinds of ways one can answer this complicated question. For starters...Santa is always using magic, right?"

I nodded.

"So, he uses the magic to make his reindeer fly...I think he can make them fly really fast...so fast your head spins and makes you sick..."

I giggled as Daddy and Mommy hissed angrily at Uncle Emmett, which caused my Aunts, Uncle Jasper, and Grandma and Grandpa to laugh heartily at Uncle Emmett's grimace.

"Or he could be making time stop altogether at each country and city and town he stops in to drop off his gifts. There are many more realms of possibilities, but we shouldn't bore you with all that rigmarole you probably wouldn't be able to understand yet."

"Thank you Uncle Emmett!" I said. "Now, my main question and most important to me: "Is Santa Claus real?"

Mommy and Daddy and the others all stood as still as statues as I asked this...then: "Sweetheart, as I explained, he's a spirit...meaning he's as real as you want him to be. He is not real to me, Mommy, your uncles and aunts, and your grandparents, but to you...as a child as young as you are, he can be as real as you believe him to be..." Daddy said.

"Meaning he's not real? Oh Daddy, that's so sad..." I said tearfully.

"No, darling, that's not what Daddy said. He said he's real to you, sweetheart. Would you like me to prove it to you?" Mommy asked.

"How?"

"You'll see in the morning, darling." Mommy promised.

So we went back to our small cottage and I went to bed with Mommy's reassurances that she'd prove Santa was real to me.

THE NEXT DAY:

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." Mommy said.

"Hi, Mommy, Merry Christmas!" I squealed. "I'm excited."

"Good, climb on my back, love."

I obeyed. Mommy and Daddy took me to the main house where there was a HUGE tree that Santa must have left for us. On the tree were ornaments modern and old fashioned and Chrismas lights that blinked and winked. Under the tree were many presents, not wrapped, but labeled for me.

"Santa didn't leave anything for you guys...wait...is it because you can't sleep?" I asked.

Mommy and Daddy nodded...All in all it was a Merry Christmas for me...even if I knew it was my own family that cut down the tree and put up all their old family ornaments and new ones for themselves, and that they bought all my presents new and didn't have time to wrap them all before dawn...

THE END

AND

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
